


Dick Pics

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dick Pics, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex (kinda), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Pre-game, Prompto calls Noctis.  They miss each other.  Which leads to dick pics and surprising sweetness.  IT’S ROMANTIC OKAY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic/long drabble written for my girlfriend as thanks for a birthday present. Finally got it posted here. *cough*

It was just due to scheduling that they hadn’t been able to hang out for the past few days… the past _week_ , Noctis corrected his own thoughts, realizing as much with a sigh at himself.  Training and politics and finding time to sleep, a whole bunch of “random royal things” that had popped up and–  
  
Half collapsing onto his bed in a heap of mild annoyance, he picked up the phone to call Prompto only to find that the blond had called him at the same moment.  Answering with a tired smile on his face, he greeted simply, “Hey.”  
  
“ _Hey_?  That’s all you have to say to me?”  Prompto teased, sounding light and smiling as always.  "I hardly remember your face, it’s been so long!“  
  
That got the prince to chuckle, moving to lay back on the bed and relax.  "Somehow I doubt that.  How’ve you been?”  
  
“Bored and alone.”   The response was whined over-dramatically.  There was a pause, then, the distinct sound of a zipper, grin apparent in his voice.  "And I miss you.“  
  
Noctis snorted, then sighed, then laughed, a little one at a time and a little bit all at once.  "Guess that’s one way to put it.”  
  
“I do!”   Prompto defended.  "In different ways.“  
  
There was another snort from Noctis, taking note that he didn’t hear the distinctly familiar breathy quality in his friend’s voice yet.  Prompto was waiting to be sure it was okay, that he wasn’t really offended.  That probably shouldn’t have seemed so… sweet, honestly.  Well, he was sure he could do one better than just assure, drawing the zipper of his own pants down, belt clicking as he unbuckled it with one hand.  "Miss you too.”  
  
“Hey that’s more like it.”  The blond laughed, audibly relaxing.   “Gonna have to do this in person again soon, y'know.”  
  
“Soon.”  The prince promised softly, being as slow and patient as possible in drawing his cock out of his underwear; then giving up altogether and just pushing everything down to his thighs.  "This works for now.“  
  
"Gonna have to.”  And there it was, that extra bit of breath that came with his words, stroking himself soft and slow.  "Hey, y'know what would make this better?“  
  
"Being in the same room?”  Noctis quipped instantly.  
  
“Yeah, smartass.”  Prompto agreed with a little laugh.  "Beyond that.“  
  
He had the feeling he was being set up for something, shivering as he twisted his wrist on another downstroke before squeezing softly at the base.  "What?”  
  
“Dick pics.”  
  
The prince quietly wheezed out a laugh, taking note of the complete lack of pause or separation between his question and Prompto’s answer.  "I’ll show you mine…“  
  
"So long as I delete the picture after, got it.”  Prompto cut straight to the point with another breathy little laugh.  "Almost forgot what that looks like too.“  He heard a distant chuckle, the prince’s lips far from the phone as he angled the camera correctly.  
  
"I really doubt that.  But just in case.”  Picture taken and sent, Noctis waited with a lighter, slower stroke, eyes temporarily closed, trying to control his movements and his breath at the same time.  
  
“Ah.”  There was shifting as Prompto took the phone away from his ear, sparing a long moment to appreciate the picture even in the dim lighting.   Yeah, okay, so it was a dick pic like any other, except for the fact that it was _Noct’s_ and he was trusted with it for those few minutes it would be on his phone.  Eyes tracing the finer details that he could make out, he finally sighed into the phone as it rested against his ear again.  "No fair that I can only look at it.“  
  
"Just consider it part of some building anticipation to when you’ll get to do something about it.”  Noctis purred, hand still moving as slowly as he could manage.  "Now you.“  
  
"Greedy prince.”  The blond teased, but didn’t hesitate to shift a little, trying to get a good shot of his own.  He snapped a couple, looked through them… then frowned.  Then tried again at another angle, a little closer to the lamp.  It wasn’t like he needed a masterpiece, obviously, but still, he… even though Noctis’ picture had been a little under-lit and very basic, it still made him look _good_.  Tantalizingly hard, ready, waiting.  After another few shots, Prompto just wasn’t sure he could return something anywhere near as nice.  
  
“Hey, are you still there?”  Despite the additional breathy quality in the prince’s own voice, there was a little bit of concern at the long pause.  
  
“Mm…  Sorry, Noct, the… the light’s just not…  It doesn’t look good, okay?”  
  
He could hear the frustration.  There was something else there too, difficult to really put a finger on…  Noctis tried to lighten the mood with a joke, hand going still.  "You realize what dick pics usually look like, right?“  
  
Prompto snorted, pretty sure that wasn’t really the issue.  Even if he was loathe to really, fully work out just what that issue was.   "Yeah but I can do better.”   _I **should** do better._  
  
“Sure you can, but you don’t have to right now.  It’s just us.”  Easy, simple truth, as far as he was concerned.  But, more…  "And it’s not like you have to if you don’t want.  You know a camera only gets so much of a person, right?“  
  
The eye roll was almost audible.   "Right, but–”  
  
“And it’s just a reminder of _you_.  Beautiful sexy you.  Who I really want to look at in person and touch and have in this bed right now, but then I’m not going to get any sleep and Iggy will yell and Gladio will kick my ass even more than he already does.  So maybe this weekend.”  It was maybe an odd attempt at comfort, a little humor mixed with raw honesty and a promise, but even so…  
  
Prompto let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and just taking it all in for a second.  He knew Noctis was kinda shit at talking about his feelings and stuff, but when it really mattered…  
  
More silence on the other end concerned the prince further.   He didn’t know if he should say something else, call out, express his worry; but then he got a picture notification chime.  And laughed.   “You jerk, you completely ruined it with a winking smiley face.”  
  
“That’s why you love me, isn’t it?”  The laughter came easily, naturally, the blond stretching out his back and then settling in to work himself to full hardness again.  "Give me a good reason to show you the unedited picture.“  
  
"Jerk.”  Noctis repeated, laughter clear in his voice.  "Fine, I’m closing my eyes and remembering how much you like me rubbing my thumb over your slit right before you come.  Wanna imagine me doing that right now?“  
  
Hissing in a breath as he slowed his hand and let that pleasant little shiver work its way through him, Prompto asked outright, "Are you _sure_ I can’t come over tonight?”  
  
Well.  Dammit.  Looking at the clock, the prince admitted, “You shouldn’t…”  
  
“When’s that ever stopped me?”  The question was far too bright and coherent for that moment.  
  
Ignis _would_ yell.  And Gladio _would_ kick his ass harder than usual.   And he knew that he _really_ should practice that “being responsible” thing…  "Stay over?“  
  
"Of course.”  There was no question, as far as Prompto was concerned; Noct’s bed was big enough and really comfy.  
  
“I need a few hours of sleep, though.”  Noctis pointed out.  All the while hearing the movement, the activity of the blond tucking himself back into his pants and heading out the door without hesitation or a second thought.  
  
“You’ll _get_ a few.”  The words were easy as he was strolling out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
Then the prince heard his friend start running, laughing quietly about the ridiculousness of the situation.  "Am I going to have to wait for you to get here to finish?“  
  
"Nah, finish now.”  The grin was in his voice again, so easy to imagine.  "Then take a nap.  I’ll be there soon, alright?“  
  
Noctis wished the eye roll were audible before Prompto hung up.  Really, the situations he got himself into…  Then again, the idea wasn’t a bad one.


End file.
